De Universiteit van Stagon III
Universiteit Stagon 3 02 05 14 De studenten zijn bevrijd, en Kildor van het Botanicum en Yandur de schoolleider gaan naar het klooster. Wij hebben de missie gekregen om naar het Botanicum te gaan, en het animeerlicht op te blazen met een combinatie van kunstmest en Alchemist vuur. Maar deze missie moet wachten tot morgen, want de overwinning op de ijskoning moet worden gevierd in het taveerne! De volgende ochtend arriveerde vroeg. Nidrayah lag comfortabel boven in een bed, Finn sliep tussen twee gigantische biervaten, Terios was in slaap gevallen bovenop de bar en Dixie was terug te vinden in het decoratieve hertengewei aan de muur. “Wakker worden!” brulde een stem in Nidrayahs oor. Ze schrok en schoot overeind, naast haar grijnsde een stenen gezicht haar toe. “Hey!” antwoorden ze verbaasd. “Jij bent de Waterspuwer van de toegangspoort, van het begin!” “Jazeker, en het is tijd om op te staan! Geen tijd om te luieren!” Vervolgens verdween hij, en ze hoorde hem beneden de anderen wakker schreeuwen. Ze liep naar beneden. Het bed was wel comfortabel geweest, maar jeukte wel… Ze zei maar niets, ze wilde niet dat de rest zou denken dat ze (weer) één of andere nare ziekte had… Had ze dan toch beter op een biervat kunnen slapen? Haar teamgenoten kwamen houterig aanwankelen. Nee, het bed was wel een goed idee geweest. Hopelijk ging de jeuk snel weg. Buiten aangekomen besloten de helden rond te struinen op het terrein. Wie weet vonden ze iets bruikbaars! Er heerste een bedrijvige sfeer. Tovenaarsleerlingen gebruikten allerhande spreuken om het plein schoon te vegen. Grote brokstukken werden opgetild, en de overwoekerde gebouwen schoongebrand. Kleine plantmonstertjes schoten her en der de schaduwen in. Er bleken inderdaad mooie spullen te liggen. Dixie vond twee mini flesjes, Nidrayah twee grotere. Beiden vol van levenskracht. Finn en Terios vonden een stel prachtige stenen, die ze eerst van elkaar probeerden te jatten, en toen toch maar eerlijk verdeelden. Nidrayah was blij met de flesjes, maar minder blij toen ze merkte dat de jeuk erger werd. Het werd lastig om het te negeren. Ze werden wederom aangesproken. “Geen tijd om rond te hangen! Er moet veel werk verzet worden en we hebben iedereen nodig!” Snel vervolgende de helden hun weg, en gingen richting het Botanicum. Finn opende de grote poort met het kleine sleuteltje wat ze van Danstons aapje hadden gekregen. Bij het Botanicum aangekomen hoorden ze een enorm gebrul. Uit de resten van het Botanicum rees een gigantisch monster, dat met klauwende wortels en takken uithaalde naar alles en iedereen die in de buurt kwam. Uit zijn buik scheen een gouden licht tussen het mos en wortels door. Verbijsterd keken de helden toe. Ze zagen hoe Nixie en Lixie om de kop van het monster vlogen, en maar net aan de zwiepende twijgen en stekels ontsnapten. Ook tovenaarsleerlingen en –leraren probeerden aan te vallen, maar het leek weinig uit te halen. Nidrayah had er maar weinig oog voor, de jeuk was ondraaglijk geworden! Ze sprong in de bosjes zodat zich eindelijk ongezien kon krabben. Al snel merkte ze iets vreemds: onder haar leren vest groeide een tweede harnas! Ze gooide haar oude harnas af, en het nieuwe glanzend zwarte harnas omhulde haar. Eindelijk verdween de jeuk. Toen ze uit de bosjes kwam zag ze een ontroerend tafereel. Een kleine pixie delegatie was verzameld rondom Dixie. “Dixie, we hebben gehoord van je avonturen en… We wilden je dit geven!” Een mysterieus pakketje werd overhandigd. Er bleek een prachtig harnas in te zitten, en geroerd bedankte Dixie zijn oude makkers. Het tafereel werd ruw verstoord: één van de leraren rende op de helden af. “Snel, doe iets, help ons! Haal dat Alchemist’ vuur!” Natuurlijk, de missie! Links van hem was de toren te zien, daar zou het vuur moeten liggen. Finn rende er al vandoor, en was als eerste bij de deur. Hier vond hij een briefje, dat duidelijk maakte dat de sleutel van de toren in het dierenverblijf te vinden was. Hij rende alweer terug. “Dierenverblijf!” riep hij naar zijn verbaasde groepsgenoten, die pas halverwege waren. Het dierenverblijf vonden ze aan de andere kant van het plein, grote beelden van eigenaardige wezens maakten duidelijk dat ze bij het juiste gebouw waren aangekomen. Voorzichtig liepen de helden de ruimte in, die al snel tot leven kwam. Kleine vuur, water en elektriciteit wezentjes bewogen zich door de ruimte, en waren niet blij met de onverwachte gasten. Na het gevecht doorkruisten ze de lange kamer, en vonden twee grote deuren die betekend waren met runen. Terios wist het wel: hij zou die deur wel even openbeuken! Dixie stelde teamwork voor. Wanneer Terios zou beuken, zou hij tegelijkertijd snel door ontstane kier glippen. Terios nam een aanloop en BAM! Met een enorme klap landde zijn schouder tegen de deur, en met een gouden flits was Dixie verdwenen door de kier. De deur viel dicht, de kier verdween. Het was op een vreemde manier stil. Terios draaide zich om naar Finn en Nidrayah en haalde zijn schouders op. “Dus eh,… Zullen we... terug gaan?” “Nou ja zeg, Terios!” riep Nidrayah verontwaardigd, maar ze moest ook wel lachen. Met een klik opende Dixie van binnenuit de deur, waarna de groep een kleine ruimte zag. Aan een bureau zat een zilverachtige gedaante geconcentreerd te werken. Toen hij de held en zag sprong hij overeind van zijn stoel. “Hallo!,” groette hij enthousiast. “komen jullie mij aflossen? Ik zit hier al zo lang!” De helden zwegen ongemakkelijk. De geest draaide zich om, en zag dat zijn lichaam roerloos op het bureau bleef liggen. “Oh,… kut.” Hij herpakte zich snel. “Nou ja, als jullie hier toch zijn! Hee, wat heb jij daar voor wapen?” Hij zweefde op Terios af, die hem argwanend gadesloeg. De geest (die ook zonder leven een aardige ADHD’er bleek te zijn) maakte een snelle reeks van ingewikkelde gebaren en riep wat woorden, en ineens verschenen er glimmende m etalen banden die zich met een knal vastklonken om de houten hamer van Terios. “Hee,… wauw!” reageerde hij, toen hij zag dat zijn wapen er een stuk sterker uitzag. Ook Finns staf werd door de geest gepimpt, waarna hij naar buiten stuiter-zweefde. “Hey, hey!” een nieuwe stem greep hun aandacht. Twee stemmetjes, zelfs. In het midden van de ruimte was een kooi zichtbaar, waar twee imps de helden nieuwsgierig en boosaar dig aanstaarden. “Hey, gasten! Makkers! Laat ons hier uit, en we zullen jullie belonen!” De helden negeerden hen, de deur aan de andere kant van de kamer zag er een stuk interessanter uit! Finn rende er als eerst op af, maar plotseling verscheen een muur van vuur. Dixie vloog er met gemak overheen, maar dit hielp de rest van de groep nou niet direct. Terios wist wel raad met het systeem, met een daverende beuk mepte hij één paaltjes om die de mechanische vuurmuur creëerden, en de helden konden veilig oversteken. Na deze deur verscheen er korte gang, en aan het einde van de gang waren drie paaltjes zichtbaar, met drie zadels erop. Hier tegenover was een traliehek te zien, en een grote hendel. Dixie zoefde door het traliehek heen, en inspecteerde de achterliggende ruimte. De ruimte was een grot, de bodem bedekt met een dik grastapijt en de wanden tot grote hoogte uitgehakt. Er was een vreemdsoortige rust, kleine witte vlindertjes fladderden in de een grote kring. En binnen in die kring… De sleutel! Dixie probeerde de sleutel te grijpen, maar kreeg er geen beweging in. Finn verloor zijn geduld, maakte een spectaculaire sprong en wist de bovenkant van de hendel te bereiken, maar had niet het gewicht om hem omver te krijgen. Zijn voetjes bungelden boven de vloer. “Eh,… Terios?” Met een snelle beweging trok Terios Finn aan zijn benen naar beneden, waarmee ook de hendel omklikte. Met een luid geratel ging het hek omhoog, en de rest van de groep kon binnentreden. Plotseling kwam er beweging in de kamer. De vlindertjes zwermden in drie groepen samen, en toen de kleine vleugeltjes tot rust kwamen waren er geen vlindertjes meer te zien, maar drie uit de kluiten gewassen draken! Nidrayah herkende dit type wel: dit waren Warwing drakes! Om de draken te kunnen beheersen moest jij degene zijn die de laatste klap uitdeelde. Dit vereiste enig rekenwerk en zeer precies teamwork: zeker met een woeste minotaur en een overactieve chaos magiër in de groep. Met het verslaan van de draken bewezen de helden dat ze goed als team kunnen vechten, en worden hiervoor beloond met prachtige rijdieren. Maar… niet iedereen had een draak! Treurig fladderde Dixie op een afstandje, terwijl zijn groep enthousiaste kreten slaakt over de nieu we aanwinsten. Vertwijfeld wendde hij zich tot zijn goden. “Maar,... mag ik dan ten minste een vlindertje…?” Gelukkig kwam het antwoord snel: uit de spleten van de rotswand kroop een wyvern,: een ondersoort van de draak die een ideaal formaat heeft voor de trouwe pixie. Helemaal gelukkig vloog hij terug naar de groep, en hielp hen met zijn pixie krachten om de zadels op vervoerbare maat te krijgen. Nidrayah zag er wel een mooie armband in, Finn maakte een handige combinatie met zijn staf, en aangezien Terios zo kolossaal was droeg hij het zadel onverkleind op zijn schouder. Met deze zadels konden ze op elk gewenst moment hun draak oproepen of wegsturen. En de draken zouden ze nodig hebben, want het avontuur was nog lang niet voorbij. Dixie slaagde erin de zwevende sleutel mee te trekken, en de avonturiers verlaten de kamer opgetogen. En daar… wachtten twee chagrijnige imps op hen. “He, joh! Laat ons hieruit!” “Ik heb wel iets voor jullie!” riep Finn blij. “Hey joh,” fluisterde Nidrayah. “Laat ze er nou niet uit! Imps zijn niet te vertrouwen!” “Ik heb een plan!” siste hij terug, met een stiekeme glimlach. Hij wende zich weer tot de imps. “Hier, ik heb speciaal poeder…” en hij pakte het zilverwitte poeder wat hij van Danstons experiment had gejat, en strooide het uit rond de kooi van de imps. “Het kan even duren hoor, met dit spul! Een kwartiertje.. halfuurtje… soms drie uur, soms langer. Succes!” en de helden verlaten de kamer. Ze vervolgden hun weg langs het nog altijd klauwende en graaiende monster, en gingen richting de toren van de Alchemist. Dixie’s sleutel werkte inderdaad, en binnenin vinden ze een kanon en het Alchemist vuur. Vol zelfvertrouwen pakken ze wat ze nodig hebben, en verlaten de toren. Vanuit het niets klonk een explosie, de toren stortte in en vuur spoot alle kanten op. Het deerde de helden niets: zonder om te kijken stapten ze richting het groene, graaiende plantenmonster. Zijn tijd is gekomen… Category:Historie Category:Recent